


Heaven sent

by Seekat



Series: Heaven AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angels AU, Heavy mentions of God, M/M, angel I.M, angel jooheon, angel shownu, archangel wonho, but just bc they are angels u kno, demon/fallen angel hyungwon, fallen angel Minhyuk, fallen angels AU, lucifer kihyun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekat/pseuds/Seekat
Summary: Y ahí está, señalándote como si tu existencia no fuera más que una prueba del cúmulo de malas decisiones que puede tomar alguien en su vida. Es tan inconscientemente denigrante que te arranca una pequeña risa, alzándote de hombros en un gesto derrotista.Sinceramente, no le puedes mentir a un ángel.





	Heaven sent

Apenas distingues el blanco de tus dedos contra el mármol frío del baño, tus ojos demasiado aguados como para apreciar la diferencia. Al menos eres consciente de que son tus manos porque, te guste o no, notas el calor de la sangre, húmedo y desagradable entre los poros de tu piel.

 

El suelo está encharcado, tanto que difícilmente consigues mantenerte en pie, y las plumas que se cuelan entre las rendijas del sumidero hacen que el viento que entra por la ventana abierta del salón rechine. Arrugas la nariz, asqueado, y doblas los dedos sobre el manillar del lavabo, dejando que el agua corra con fiereza. Te tiemblan las rodillas y mantienes la compostura pobremente, los nudillos blanquecinos por el agarre forzoso dado el aguante de tu peso, pero no quieres rendirte contra tu propio cuerpo, no ahora que piensas, hablas, actúas y decides por ti mismo. No ahora que eres libre. Y no ese tipo de libertad que te prometía Kihyun todas las noches en las reuniones del clan, sino una libertad real, un alivio físico.

 

Escuchas un aleteo distante, sacudidas violentas contra las cortinas de la bañera que te hacen tensar los hombros y hundir las manos en el chorreón de agua, tus ojos clavados en el espejo que adorna la pared de azulejos del aseo.

 

Te están llamando.

 

No es una llamada alta y clara, porque tampoco es exactamente una llamada, pero las notas. Sus movimientos hacen que tu espalda se resienta, tiran de ti, arrancando el aire de tus pulmones como si aún estuvieran atadas a tu cuerpo.

 

Y no lo están, porque tú te has encargado de que así sea.

 

La sierra barata que compraste esta mañana en el local de la esquina, el arma clara del delito, la sangre que se escurre entre tus muslos, la prueba irrefutable de que ya no son tu problema.

 

El dolor inevitable e interminable, emergente del maltrato que aquellos apéndices abandonados ejercen sobre ti, sacude tu cuerpo con fuerza y notas los ya familiares destellos blancuzcos nublarte la vista. La sanación, ese poder que aceptas con los brazos abiertos, luchando por mantenerte consciente y tus piernas, incapaces de mantener el peso de nuevo, dándose por vencidas.

 

Solo entonces golpeas el suelo.

 

Reconoces que es un golpe fuerte. No por el dolor, ya que a duras penas eres capaz de sentirlo, si no por el sonido que llega a tus oídos. Notas el pesar de tus ojos luchar contra tu conciencia y, aunque te cuesta admitirlo, no le ves mucho futuro a tu situación actual.

 

Tu resistencia, que se ha visto retada en estas últimas horas, sigue luchando por mantenerte despierto y lo suficientemente centrado como para que el destello cegador que inunda tu baño te resulte alarmante, obligándote a arrastrar lo que queda de ti hasta que notas la pared obstaculizándote la huida. Tus dedos se aferran a la única tela que cubre tu cuerpo, incapaz de reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para teletransportarte a un lugar seguro pero, antes de que puedas arrepentirte por tus decisiones, una oleada de calor y tranquilidad te invade y, aunque sabes que las heridas siguen ahí, el zumbido de tus oídos y el calor de la sangre son lo único que te permite situarlas en tu cuerpo.

Es entonces cuando reconoces de quien proviene todo el circo de luces.

 

_Wonho._

 

Una pequeña sonrisa, blanca y completamente sincera, asoma de sus labios y esa sensación embriagadora de que estás en casa se asienta en tu pecho. Recuerdos, punzantes e innecesarios, bloqueando tus sentidos en un ritmo agónico que no hace más que abrir las heridas de lo que creías que era una buena vida. Pero, por mucho que él, brillante y puro como todos los que hace eones llamarías hermanos, respete tu tan aclamada libertad, ninguno de los ya mencionados es capaz de comprenderlo.

 

Así que te aferras al sentimiento de rechazo con desesperación y cierras con fuerza los ojos, bloqueando cualquier indicio de arrepentimiento que pueda formularse en los recovecos de tu mente. Justo cuando decides entreabrir los ojos y mirar al muchacho que tienes frente a ti, las manos del ángel rozan tu espalda, nublándote por enésima vez la vista.

La respiración relajante del rubio contra tu oído y sus hábiles dedos controlando la situación hacen que la quemazón, esta vez placentera, que emana de los cortes en tu piel al cerrarse pase a un plano secundario y, por ende, no pienses en lo que ello conlleva.

 

Lamentablemente, el estado de falso paraíso dura apenas unos segundos, el temblor del cuerpo ajeno sacándote de la fantasía de un bofetón.

 

Apartas a la divinidad de tu cuerpo, recobrando tus sentidos tan de golpe que llegas a sentir incluso el impacto de estos contra tu piel.

 

La confusión, claramente inducida por tu comportamiento, se esparce en las facciones ajenas. Le ves boquear, fruncir el ceño y suavizar la expresión en menos de un segundo, alzando una ceja en un gesto dubitativo antes de apartarse por completo de ti, aún agachado frente tu espacio corporal, sus manos tensas en el poco espacio que hay entre tus dedos y los suyos.

 

Pero no tienes tiempo para preguntar el porqué real de tus acciones, ya que su mera presencia genera en sí un montón de preguntas sin resolver que, insistentes, rebotan contra las paredes de tu mente y te obligan a mimetizar su expresión, frunciendo el ceño.

 

No sabes por qué está ahí, tampoco eres consciente de en qué momento se agachó frente a ti, pero es placentero saber que, si está ahí, es por ti.

 

Coges aire, abrazándote a ti mismo en un movimiento meramente protector, cubriéndote de su mirada crítica que intenta deducir qué te ha llevado a hacer lo que has hecho y, con pesar, escuchas su voz retumbar por la habitación.

 

— ¿Estás bien?— Expulsas el aire, alzando la mirada unos segundos para apreciar su figura, apretando los labios en una fina línea. No sabes qué responder a eso. — Minhyuk.

 

Suena autoritario, hasta el punto en el que no crees que quién esté frente a ti sea, ni más ni menos, que Wonho. Pero lo entiendes, no responderías si no fuera por el tono.

 

Suspiras, reposando las manos en el frío suelo, a ambos lados de tu cuerpo, ceño fruncido.

 

—Sí.— _Mentira_ , es lo único que escuchas ahora que has sido capaz de hablar, molestándote hasta el punto de la desesperación,  pero no es ni la primera ni la última mentira que vas a decirle al ángel.

 

Ves cómo su expresión cambia de nuevo, boqueando un par de veces, un gesto que has aprendido con los años que se trata de una forma física de canalizar el caos de sus pensamientos, de cómo trata de ordenar sus palabras.

 

—Me estás mintiendo. — Pillado. Frunces el ceño, chascando la lengua. — ¿Por qué me mientes, Minhyuk? Sabes que puedo _verte_.— El susurro es suave y completamente sincero, acompañado de un movimiento casi maternal, señalándote como si tu existencia no fuera más que una prueba del cúmulo de malas decisiones que puede tomar alguien en su vida. Es tan inconscientemente denigrante que te arranca una pequeña risa, alzándote de hombros en un gesto derrotista.

 

No le puedes mentir a un ángel.

 

Su mirada se fija en otra zona del baño, abandonándote para centrar sus sentidos en el mobiliario general de la habitación, librándote de lo que significaría responder a esa pregunta tan directa. Aprecias como se levanta, con tal suavidad que te es difícil incluso distinguir que, efectivamente, está alejándose de ti de una vez por todas para investigar el lugar de procedencia del ruido de fondo, ese que tú, por tu bien, estabas obviando.

 

El ruido que hace la cortina de la bañera al arrastrarla te eriza la piel, alertándote de la situación que está por venir y, cuando escuchas los golpes desesperados contra el mármol viejo de tu bañera, encoges aún más las piernas contra tu pecho, las heridas abiertas de tu espalda amoldándose contra las baldosas de la pared. El escándalo que el arcángel intenta controlar ahogando el siseo que se escapa de entre tus labios.

 

No eres capaz de ver su cara, pero no necesitas verla para saber qué está pensando. Porque las sensaciones de que te ahogas, de terror, te sacuden de pies a cabeza y, por desgracia, no emanan de ti.

 

Así que tienes dos opciones, las dos igual de estúpidas.

 

Echar a correr es una de ellas, tal vez aguantes lo suficiente como para llegar al final de la calle o tal vez te desangres en el intento y no llegues ni al portal del edificio. Pero, por desgracia, cualquiera te parece mejor que la segunda opción, que es afrontar la situación. Afrontar a Wonho, que parece desesperado, el agarre que tiene sobre la cortina temblando con cada segundo que pasáis en silencio.

 

Pero no puedes elegir, porque él decide por los dos, se da la vuelta y cierra la cortina en un movimiento tan rápido que solo te da tiempo a ver el destello azulado que envuelve tus alas, apaciguando la habitación e inundándola en un silencio tan sepulcral que hace que te piquen los oídos y te pesen los hombros, hundiéndolos.

 

Se las ha llevado.

 

El alivio es prácticamente inmediato, y aunque odias el vacío que conlleva, la pesadez abandona tan rápido tu cuerpo, tu espalda, tu ser, que te ves incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas, que se escapan de tus ojos con tanta frecuencia que te impiden ver con claridad.

 

Deslizas los dedos, sucios del suelo y la sangre, por tus mejillas, tratando de mantener bajo control tus sentimientos, a la misma vez que intentas vigilar qué hace o, más bien, a donde va Wonho. Su figura, aterradora bajo las densas capas de lágrimas, se acerca tanto a tu espacio vital que el aire a vuestro alrededor se hace pesado y te dificulta respirar.

 

Pero lo que notas no es más que calidez, como siempre que él está a tu alrededor, calidez asfixiante que te rodea y te hace sentir querido. Inapropiadamente querido.

 

Sus manos, más grandes de lo que las recordabas, rodean tus muñecas y tiran de ti hasta que tu cabeza encuentra su pecho, obligándote a mover la cara lo suficiente como para no ahogarte.

 

Aunque eso sea lo único que quieres ahora mismo.

 

Aun así, no te ves capaz de expresarlo, no cuando él está poniendo tanto empeño en protegerte.

 

Notas sus dedos viajar por tu espalda desnuda, apretando con delicadeza algunas zonas específicas, tratando de reconfortarte entre pequeños siseos. Es entonces cuando escuchas su voz de nuevo, tan suave que parece un sueño y tienes que obligarte a ti mismo a parpadear para que tus sentidos se centren en él.

 

—Déjame ayudarte, Minhyuk. —Es todo lo que le escuchas decir, la seriedad establecida en sus facciones. Escueto pero suficiente. Entiendes lo que quiere decir. Y, aunque sabes que te vendría bien, no estás seguro de si es lo mejor para los dos. Frunces el ceño de nuevo, tratando de encontrar duda en su tono, en su expresión. Pero no la encuentras, y eso te perturba.

 

No quieres que lo haga.

 

Aun así, la idea de una tranquilidad constante es tan atractiva que, cuando sus manos agarran tu antebrazo y sus dedos se clavan en tu piel para trazar la primera runa divina, esta vez contra la superficie de tus huesos, apenas reaccionas. Deberías, sí, porque el dolor es intenso, tanto que las lágrimas vuelven a deslizarse por tus mejillas, empapándote por completo y moteando el suelo del baño, pero no puedes hacerlo, no te ves capaz. Y es que no te encuentras con fuerzas para hacerlo, no cuando Wonho está haciendo lo que tú tantas veces has soñado.

 

Pero la realidad es más fuerte que tus fantasías.

 

Tanto que te basta con un vistazo rápido a sus ojos para recordar las palabras de Dios, concisas y dictatoriales, golpeando tu cráneo con crudeza. El recuerdo constante de que cuestionar su voluntad, _su palabra_ es el mayor de los pecados y que el más mínimo vacile ante sus mandatos conlleva un castigo divino, arañándote la piel y obligándote a apartar de nuevo tu cuerpo del suyo, alejándole de ti en un gesto protector que acaba por descolocar del todo al arcángel, que intenta alcanzar tu brazo de nuevo con dedos temblorosos.

 

Le chistas, golpeando su mano en un arranque de autoridad, manteniendo la mirada en los orbes azules de la deidad lo suficiente como para darle a entender tu postura.

 

Es entonces cuando el chico, apenas unos años mayor que tú, te sonríe, comprensivo, y asiente, dejando caer las manos en su propio regazo.

 

No le ha dado tiempo a hacerte más que un par de runas pobres, pero sabes que es suficiente.

Que ha escuchado la palabra de Dios, que le está reclamando y que probablemente esta sea la última vez que os veáis en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

 

Porque toda acción rebelde tiene un castigo y, aunque te pese, sabes lo que es un castigo de Dios.

 

Así que coges aire, tus pulmones aún resentidos por la falta de sangre, y te dejas caer sobre su regazo, obligándole a apartar las manos de allí, haciéndote espacio. Complaciendo tu capricho. Lo cual no parece ser un problema para el arcángel, que en apenas escasos segundos deja que sus dedos se enredan en tu pelo rojizo y una vibración suave, causada por la risa ahogada de Wonho, recorre tu cuerpo.

 

Es amargo sentirle reír cuando ambos sabéis que se avecina.

 

Cuando sabéis que no podéis perder el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues lo siento. 
> 
> Así, de primeras.
> 
> Pero vamos, que tampoco mucho, porque esto es un AU super self-indulgent con Wonho como arcángel (porque es literal el título que se merece) y Minhyuk ahí, ángel caído arrastrándose por su vida.
> 
> Espero que os guste, y también no os preocupéis mucho porque voy a ir aclarando cosas que no se entienden bien.


End file.
